


【索香】在裤子里养条龙

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 当索隆宣称他在裤子里养了一条龙时──不，他不是指你认为的那个，哈哈──山治不相信他。废话。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	【索香】在裤子里养条龙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring up a Dragon in Your Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557162) by [furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity). 



「绿藻。」

没反应。

「臭绿藻。」

沉默。当然了。

山治的眼睛开始抽搐。「可恶，索隆！」

「干嘛？我在睡觉。」

「才不是。你是在挡洗衣间的门，所以到别处睡去。」

「我没挡到门。我离门至少有一呎远。从我身上跨过去；空间够的。你把我吵醒只是因为你坏心肠，臭厨子。」

「我才不要抱着一整篮衣服从你身上跨过去，快走开。再说，你该洗 **你的** 衣服了吧？你的裤子脏死了，你上一次洗是什么时候？」

「我 **现在** 不能洗，里面有一条龙。」

山治哼了一声。「是啊。我一直怀疑你有个大家伙，但龙？少来了。」

「我不是指我的老二，你这变态。」

「别在有你老二的同个句子里叫我变态！」

「我刚说了，不是我的老二。是一条龙。」

「对啦，对啦，你的老二真的很大，现在快滚开。」

「你干嘛一直谈我的老二？你改变性向了吗？我告诉你，是一条龙。」

「我什么都没有改变！」山治气急败坏。这个想法可笑到难以形容。「算了，随你的便；我明天再洗！」

「随你便。」索隆对着大步离开的山治喊。山治回到厨房，把正在蹑手蹑脚朝冰箱前进的乔巴吓了一跳。

「你想干嘛？」山治质问，阻挡了他的去路。「我们一个小时前才吃完晚餐。」

「我是…呃…在练习隐藏行踪。」乔巴说着，爬到桌子底下避免被捉。「对。就是这样。」

「我觉得有人把索隆弄坏了。」山治告诉他，放弃追逐。「他瘫在洗衣间外面，声称裤子里有条龙。」

本来表情警惕起来的乔巴 **放松** 了下去。「噢，那个啊。对，我知道。娜美有跟我说。」

山治眨眨眼。「娜…娜美桑？」

「对。」

「娜美桑告诉你，索隆的裤子里，有一条龙。」

「你脸色好苍白。」乔巴说。

但山治已经冲到甲板上了。「娜美桑─────────！」

「怎么了，山治君？」娜美从上方的围栏探出头，挑起墨镜。她手中拿着一个浇花壶，背景衬着橘子树，看起来再完美不过。这是当然的。

「是关于，啊。」他到底要怎么提起这个话题？又不是说他有权利知道娜美是不是看过索隆的裤子里面。「你有没有听说…呃…龙的事……」

「噢，索隆裤子里的那条吗？有啊，怎么了？」

山治心想也许在他清理饭后脏乱时，他所有的伙伴都被复制人掉包了。这种事情在海上是有可能发生的；毕竟大海又广阔又充满谜团。

如果他们没有被复制人掉包，那他们可能是中了某个恶魔果实能力者的计，山治奇蹟的逃过一劫。也许是个美丽的小姐，想要把山治占为己有。

有人拍拍他的肩膀。「怎么了吗，山治先生？」罗宾问。

「对啊，你的脸看起来比平常更诡异。」乌索普说，从罗宾背后探出头。

「罗宾酱！」山治喊着，在她身边转圈圈。「请告诉我你不是复制人！请告诉我你不知道索隆的龙……」

「啊，在他裤子里的那条？」

山治撞进墙壁，滑到地板上。「所以你也中招了。」

「谁中招了？」乌索普问。「龙增殖了吗？路飞回来后一定会很高兴；他一直都想要一条龙。」路飞在附近的岛上，处理他声称必须自己一个人做的事。

「 **你不能在裤子里养龙！** 」山治对着天空大叫。「就是不可能。」

「这个嘛，如果是索隆的话，大概就有可能。」乌索普说。「不管怎样，你看到弗兰奇了吗？」

「怎么，他裤子里也有一条龙吗？」

「不是，但我会帮你问问他的。」

「滚开就是了。」山治虚弱的说。「留我一个人死去，被复制人环绕。」

***

山治已经盯着索隆的睡颜感觉像是一个小时了。他查看了一下太阳的位置：只过了大概五分钟。

如同以往，索隆是坐着睡的，他的上半身贴着墙壁，后腰和墙壁之间不到三吋。索隆轻轻的鼾声让山治很烦躁。哪有正常人这样睡觉会觉得舒服？

他撇了索隆的胯下一眼，觉得自己像个白痴。那里看起来跟平常没什么不同，但山治从来没有会去看索隆胯下的习惯，所以他也不知道那里应该看起来怎么样，不管有没有龙在里面。

他在索隆身边跪下来，试着不要靠太近，一边聆听有龙在他裤子里活动的任何证据。他撩起一条裤管，偷偷往里面看，但什么都没看到，只有黑暗，和一条复盖着稀疏毛发的粗壮小腿。另一条裤管也是一样。

索隆继续打鼾。大胆了点，山治用手肘戳戳他的胯下。被打扰的龙一定会有动静。什么都没有。里面没有龙，不然那软软的东西就是索隆的老二。山治抖了抖；真恶心。

索隆的腹卷翻了上去，露出袴前方的绳结。山治扯了扯，结立刻就松了，但带子延续到后方，前面还有三圈，似乎全部都绑在后面。索隆每次去上厕所真的都要解开这团乱吗？真不实用。

一点一点，山治成功把所有带子都松开──到了某一点，他是跪在地上，鼻子几乎就在索隆的屁股旁边，笨拙的拆开把所有带子都绑在后面的玩意儿。

还没有龙出现的迹象，但至少他解开索隆的裤子了。索隆怎么还能继续睡，山治不懂。

现在裤子的前面开了，但没有龙爬出来。除非必要，山治不想把脸靠得离索隆的胯下更近，于是他开始小心翼翼的一吋一吋把袴往下拉，不时暂停聆听索隆的呼吸，确定他没有要醒来。

索隆的裤子已经到他大腿的一半了，山治同时发现了三件事。

一：里面没有龙。废话。

二：他该死的要怎么把索隆的裤子穿回去？他必须把索隆的屁股抬起来才能把裤子拉上去。计算错误。

三：索隆没穿内裤。他垂软的老二至少比山治大了两号。倒不是说山治在乎那种事。

不知道什么原因，他发现自己很难移开视线。他以前就看过，撇一眼那种，他同样看过路飞和乌索普的──而且，多亏了路飞， **所有人** 都看过弗兰奇的。在公共浴池、睡前脱衣服、或在早上换衣服的时候──总是会不经意看到。他看过，也知道它存在，以一种模糊的概念，就像你知道其他人有手脚，但当他们用手把你举起来，或用脚踢你的时候，你还是会有点惊讶。

他也从来没这么近的看过。山治依稀有记忆，小时候曾经和其他男孩玩医生游戏，那是种相似的感觉：一种强烈的好奇心，因为他眼前的这东西看起来是那么的熟悉，但又如此陌生，因为那不是 **他的** 。以前，他在其他男孩身上看到的是一颗小花生米。这个…完全不同级别。

索隆最私人的地方，从来没有人──当然没有女人──碰过的部位，是什么样？

那是个恐怖的想法，也是个恐怖的问题，但并没有阻止山治伸出手，将手指轻轻按在索隆老二上。

最先的感觉是柔软、光滑，微湿的皮肤在山治的指尖下让他自己的胯下有了感觉。偶然而已，山治安慰自己，按得更用力了一点，接着用拇指和食指捏了捏。他只是有点好奇，就这样。基本上，那和碰一跟脚趾头没有区别。

跟山治的很像，但又差得远：当山治这样碰自己的时候，他是想发洩，所以他的老二会硬的很快，但索隆的仍然垂软，像是煮过头的鱼肉酱。山治的触感记忆预期它会在手指的触碰下硬起来，但就是没有，而他不喜欢事情不按照他的预期走。几乎像他想要让索隆的老二硬起来，只为了满足肤浅的不高兴。

「玩得愉快吗？」

「 **操！** 」山治抽开手，仓促的用外套擦拭。

索隆流畅的把袴拉起来，坐直身体面对山治。「你还真是个糟糕的王子啊，竟然在清白的人睡觉的时候猥亵他。」

「你没有龙。」山治说，试着让语气听起来像在指控，但很困难，毕竟他刚刚才不得体的碰了他的伙伴，即使那个伙伴是个肮脏的骗子，撒谎说他裤子里有龙，他妈的让他困惑不已。

「娜美跟我打了个赌，我说我能不开口要求或强迫你，就能让你把我的裤子脱下来。」索隆微笑。「现在接下来我们停靠的三个岛她都得帮我付酒钱了。」

「这是哪门子的赌？明显是你作弊。如果你一直说裤子里有条龙，谁 **不会** 想看一下？」

还有索隆跟娜美一开始到底是怎么会有这种山治把索隆裤子脱下来的对话的？山治不确定他想不想知道。

「事实上，龙是她的主意，贿赂其他伙伴一起演戏也是。她认为就算 **那样** ，都不会让你想看另一个男人的家伙。但你来了。」

娜美这样评定他的人格让山治感到好荣幸，但却因为让她失望而感到更丢脸。「我永远痛恨你，你这绿藻混蛋。」

「不过感觉我身上至少还有一个部位你是不痛恨的。」

山治苍白了脸。他有办法忘掉吗？大概不行。「如果你跟其他人说，我发誓我会杀了你。」

「嘿，别搞错我的意思了──我不讨厌。你什么时候想再来都可以。」

听到这句话让山治的内心某处感到很满意。他坚决的捏灭了那个想法。「去死吧。」

「如果你想要，可以做碰以外的事。」

山治的思绪跟着那个建议提供了画面，他的脸烧红了起来。「我警告你。」

索隆叹了口气。「你那样脸红耍你就不好玩了，可以请你停止吗？我可能会开始认为你是真的喜欢了。」

山治的心抓住机会。「我当然不喜欢，笨蛋！我脸红是因为这很丢脸。就 **这样** 。」

「很高兴听到你这么说。」索隆说着，又靠回墙壁上，闭起眼睛。「我可不希望像你这样的讨厌鬼垂涎我的老二。」

「作梦去吧，臭绿藻。」山治说着，站起身，大步离开。

索隆的话让他觉得就跟有人就在他眼前买走了世界上最后一只蓝鳍象鲔鱼一点关系都没有。

废话。


End file.
